Margeaux Lacroix
|powers= |-| Offensive= #Children of Eris have the ability to focus an intense beam of chaotic energy which will burn any organic matter it touches. Any inorganic matter it touches begins to slightly break, warp and disintegrate. #Since Eris could be considered a war goddess, her children can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. |-| Defensive= #Children of Eris have the ability to create a field of chaotic energy around them for a short time, which stuns anyone who steps inside of it and deflects attacks. #Children of Eris can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. |-| Passive= #Children of Eris are innately stronger in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. #Children of Eris emit an aura of chaos and discord, making people around them more likely to misbehave and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time if they wish. |-| Supplementary= #Children of Eris have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Eris to attack or flee freely. #Children of Eris can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it, the larger the field, the more energy it drains. #Children of Eris have the ability to cause a group of people or animals to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. Which can give the user a chance to attack or flee. #Since their mother was depicted as a winged goddess, children of Eris can sprout wings for a short time, this enables them to fly; the longer they maintain this state, the more energy it drains. They must rest between flights and cannot make long distance traveling without resting often. However the wings are vulnerable to injuries and magic; they can also be customized to the user’s preference. |pet=None |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= Margeauxs Daggers.jpg |quote2=What's fun without a little chaos? |file2=Margeaux Lacroix 2.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=A few sets of clothes, a photo of her and her bother, and a photo of her and Lucas. |likes=sports (fighting and contact sports most of all), being active, pulling pranks, hanging out with her friends |dislikes=bullies, boredom, failure, being told no |colour=Green |music=She listens to everything, but really loves something she can dance to. |food=Tacos |animal=Dog |book=Poison by Chris Wooding |quote3=Find something you're good at, and be the best at doing it. |drink=Iced Coffee |song=Lying is the Most Fun by Panic! at the Disco |movie=Captain America |sport=Boxing/Wrestling |other=Favorite Band: Tie between Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy Camp Activity: None yet |skills=boxing, wrestling |weapon=Twin Daggers |strength=combat |weakness=conflict resolution, inability to be serious when needed |led=0 |been=0 |model=Alenxdra Reid |gender=female |eye=Amber Brown |hair=Naturally curly, coffee brown |height=5 feet 4 inches |weight=120 pounds |ethnicity=Mixed Race |hand=Right handed |shoe=8 |blood=A positive |voice=Alto |marks=None yet |body=Athletic |more images= Margeaux Lacroix 4.jpg Margeaux Lacroix 5.jpg |one=Impulsive |best=Her hair, though she'd probably disagree |worst=Her toes |change=None |mental=Stable |disorders=None |medical=Ventricual Septal Defect (mild hole in the heart) |mother=Birth: Eris Adoptive: Lorena Lacroix |father=Birth: Abel Sterling Adoptive: Gregory Costello |creator=N/A |half=N/A |full=N/A |other relatives=Seth Costello; adoptive brother Lucas Mahelona; childhood best friend |family album= Margeauxs Brother.jpg |home=Oahu, Hawaii |earliest=3 years old, having a dance party in her living room with her adoptive mom, Lorena. |school=She completed 10th grade and was about to enter 11th before coming to Camp Half-Blood. |kiss=Lucas Mahelona |sex=None yet |love=Fighting |other firsts=Monster kill: Scythian Dracanae Quest: none yet |nicknames=Grace, nickname from Lucas Margie, nickname from Seth |native=English |languages=English, French, Ancient Greek |flaw=Incredibly impulsive |fears=Losing loved ones Failing |hobbies=running, fighting, pulling pranks |motto=When in doubt, go left. |won't=Typically, listen to a direct order if she doesn't agree with it, cook when she's tired, let Lucas sleep past 10 AM... |admires=Her wrestling coach, Kurt Gage |influenced=Seth Costello, adoptive brother Kurt Gage, wrestling coach Lucas Mahelona, best friend |compass=Good |past person=Seth Costello, adoptive brother Lucas Mahelona, best friend |current person=Lucas Mahelona, best friend |crisis=panics, and then rushes head first into the problem without thinking about it |problems=She faces her problems head on without avoiding it. She'd rather get it out of the way than wait. |alignment=Chaotic Good |dream=WIP |current=None |quote4=WIP |file3=Margeaux Lacroix 3.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=None |bad=Mouthing off at inappropriate times |sleep=Normal |quirk=WIP |attitude=Fiery, stubborn |talents=combat, getting herself into trouble |social=Ambivert |relationships=WIP |ease=She's in combat, sparring, or with Lucas |priority=Keeping herself alive |past=Allowing her brother to get hurt |accomplishment=Defeating a Scythian Dracanae to save her brother |secret=None |known=None |tragedy=None |wish=To be happy and find her place in the world |cheated=Never, in her eyes that's as bad as bullying. |relates=She relates to others pretty well, and gets along with almost everyone. |strangers=Bubbly, energetic, nonthreatening |lover=None |friends=hyper, determined, stubborn, caring, impulsive |familyp=reckless, hyper, mischievous |first impression=Unassuming |like most=WIP |like least=WIP |1collapse = Open}} Category:KitTales95 Category:Children of Eris Category:Demigods